Jacius Kareel
"One doesn't achieve victory through strength, they achieve it through resolve. Master Skywalker, if you wish to achieve that victory, your determination will be the factor, not your power." - Jedi General Jacuiss Railus speaking with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker above the Adela System. Summary Jacius Railus (50BBY - 29ABY), nicknamed "Jac", was a Human Male and a Jedi Master of the Jedi Order during the threat known as the Clone Wars and even to exile after the Fall of the Republic. He was the son of a Mechanic and a Club Dancer on the planet Tyos who left his world as a young boy seeking revenge on the ones who murdered his parents. Later found on a rounaground planet he was taken by a Jedi Master named Belice Reya and trained as a Jedi. Along the way he met many friends of whom became close to him, especially a togruta female named Semia. The chaos of the Clone Wars became a shattering point in the peace Jac's heart once knew as well as his friends. Allies and enemies arose, including his best Clone Commander Veks and his "adopted" brother Niner, a member of Omega Squad and a Republic Commando. His campaigns featured Mace Windu during the Ryloth invasions, Omega Squad during dangerous exrtacts and sabotages, and Obi-Wan on the battlefields of Geonosis. A short relationship sparked with togruta Ahsoka Tano had taken root in his life, but later dissolved when sent into the front lines again. He spent years fighting alongside the 212th Attack Battalion and the 41st Elite Legion. At the pinicale of the war, he shared a kiss with Semia before Order 66 was issued. From then on, he was a fugitive sparking resistance everywhere he went. Biography 'Early Life' During the year 50 BBY the planet of Tyos had been a seperate system in the Outer Core of the galaxy. The planet was lush and full of riches, and had no affiliation to the Hutts or the Republic during its existence. This world was home to the Adelians, a human race with hightened abilities than that of the average. These included heightened senses, and great stamina and agility. It was for this reason that the Republic saught to make the planet their own, but the current King of the planet refused and therefore kept the planet neutral for decades before the birth of Jac'vul. However peace may have been, the're had been a great rivalry between the two countries of the planet. Tyos had two continents, very large ones, occupied by the Rarikii and the Ademians. Being one of the Ademians was a great honor in the standpoint of the planet, and a Rarikii was the equivilant of being a thug or a barbarian (Similar to our history of the Romans and the Gallic Barbarians). For years the two had fought for domination over the other; excuses that would range from civilization superiority or freedom-bound fighters fueled the chaos. However, after a grueling year of guerilla warfare the two factions ceased war and began peace. The Rarikii began to welcome new travelers from distant worlds around. The planet Mandalore was quite close to Tyos, and so began a great immigrant growth in the Rarikii Continent. The militrary expanded greatly at the host of thousands of Mandalorian soldiers and mercenaries. The Rarikii quickly became a great militrary driven society of warriors, but the Ademains were weak after the war the had years before, called the "Ademi-Rarikii" War. The Royal families of both factions had began another steep in a fued over power, which sparked tensions between the factions once again. The Ademian militrary was still a weak and pathetic excuse compared to the huge numbers of the Rarikii. The Rarikii had compeltely adopted Mando culture, and thus began a great battle that would shake time. Shortly after the war ended, a boy was born to Falusk Railus ( a shop mechanic ) and Dureia (a togruta dancer at a nightclub). His early life as a child was not unlike any other, but at the age of 3 he showed great oddity in his actions. One day his father came home to see his son lifting a wrench without touching it, and his mother was there watching him while a small puddle of water rise off the carpet that had been stained by it. Ever since then, both of his parents had known he was no ordinary Adelian. Jacius's toddler years were not that odd as his first "episode". He grew up learning about mechanics and how to fix things. He loved to watch is dad work on speeders and trinkets that came into his shop when needing repair. When he reached the age of 6, he and his father managed to put together a first-rate astromech droid named R2-DO after Falusk's father who had passed away earlier that year. Not only that, but they even said it resembled him in a weird kinda way. Dureia had shown Jacius the city they lived in every day she went to work, making sure that her son never really saw what she did. Aemia, the "Glittering City" as it was called, was his home and he loved it. By the time he became a young teenager, he was already showing the signs of abilities all Adelians possesed, but he was increasingly showing more odd behavior relating to his unexplained powers. His father believed he inherited an ability every life form had, but was rarely given. His mother recalled the talk of a religious group of the Republic, called the "Jedi", but that was only rumor that no one believed out this far from the Inner Core. Even the Mandolorians who moved to the planet had since forgotten the old wars with them long ago. Jacius enrolled in the Ademian Militrary as was required due to the lack of numbers of soldiers in the army. The technology behind it was not as well as the Rarikii. The Mandos brought blasters with them, and only so many. The Rarikii had built great warships, gunships, and tanks, while the Ademians had only small numbers of large frigates and armored tanks. Blasters were not uncommon and hard to find, but the Rarikii had developed automatic weapons and missles. He eventually left the military after his time was served at the age of 16. He worked with his dad at the the shop, officially named Railus Mechanics? with the catchy slogan, "You break it, we make it". The pay was good, and Jacius felt fulfilled with is life. He eventually met a good-loking twilek woman named Shina who worked at a diner across the street. It wasn't hard to find her, since the Railus's lived at their workshop on the second floor. He eventually got the courage from his dad to ask her out, and she said yes. His mother was excited and even made him a necklace to wear that had the letters "R" and "S" engraved on the jem in the front. He was living the life... 'The Second Adelian War' Five Years later, war shook Tyos once again. It was unforgiving. Late at night on a cold night, Jac and Shina were walking home from the resturant they had first been to as a couple when sirens went off. Immediately Jac ran home and found his father and mother huddled together at the basement door. His mother had been crying thinking that her son was in trouble, but she was assured when he walked in. His father pulled them down into the basement and grabbed a automatic rifle off the rank by their pantry. There was a full clip and more ammo there along with a pistol side arm. He grabbed the rifle and said, "I took this off a Rarikii decades back, found him in the streets of Veyag down South and he was trying to mug someone." He grabbed the pistol and threw it to Jac as well as a clip for it. "You protect your mother you hear me. That isn't a weapon, its a shield. If I get hurt or die, It's your job to make sure your mother is safe." With that he ran upstairs and opened the door. Jac'vul heard the dialouge between the Ademian soldiers who had come to ask for Falusk's aid, leaving two guards stationed at the doorway. An hour passed and their father returned. He was covered in soot and debris. He looked to be bleeding on his left shoulder and he was panting quickly. He grabbed Jac by the shoulder and told him to move his mother through a backdoor and to the subway where they would reach a landing pad operated by a family friend who would take them out of the city and off the planet. He explained that Rarikii warships were above the city and Rarik Soldiers were swarming the streets shooting citizens. The Police force was outnumbered and insignificant compared to the war-veteran soldiers they faced. Not even the SWAT teams could stop them. The Ademian Militrary was inbound with fighters, frigates, and soldiers to reinforce the city, but Jac's father stated that the city would be enveloped in flames before they even got here. Moments later gunfire erupted upstairs and everyone could tell that the guards had been shot by Rarikii soldiers. Jac and his mother began to reach the backdoor when his father turned at let loose a rain of blaster fire. A soldier went down, but another emerged and Jac watched as his father was shot over and over across the chest by red blaster fire. Screaming his mother ran with a knife but she was shot as well, and Jac fell in disbelief in the corner as his parents had just been killed. The soldier did not see that Jac was in the corner covered by the darkness, but he would have quivered at Jac's reaction. Without knowing Jac caused the pistol in the soldier's holster to leap into the air and land in his hand. He had never really fired a blaster but he pulled the trigger. The soldier turned and lifted a fist, but he was stopped short when a blaster bolt collided with is arm. He shook off the pain and charged Jac. First Jac prepared for a charge but the soldier stopped short and lifted a fist. He threw down a punch but Jac dodged, ready to kick the man in his jaw. However, the soldier lifted an elbow and collided with Jac's head. He taunted Jac as he staggered to the ground recovering from the experianced brute soldier's blow, saying," You should have stayed in the corner kid. Ademian scum like you are never good at a good fight." That sparked more hate, and Jac yelled at the top of his lungs. A large repulse shook the house, completely breaking the 1st floor and destroying parts of the shop. The soldier flew through the air and out a doorway. He quickly recovered saying,"What kinda sorcery are you pulling kid, your a freak". He threw a grenade straight at Jac. Jac quickly outstretched his hand and the grenade completely stopped in mid air. The grenade exploded sending Jac across the room and landing on the kitchen table. The Soldier had left and the sound of the gunfire had gone downtown, all ? signs of murder in the lower city had stopped. Nothing but flames and burning buildings were sounding throught the streets. Jac went to his father and mother who were motionless on the ground. He went to his mom who was breathing her last breathe saying,"I love you..." Her hand went up to his cheek where he cried more and more, and then it dropped as she died. He went over to his father who was laying against the living room wall almost dead. He went over to his dad saying he would be okay, but he knew he wouldn't. His dad looked at his eyes and said," Son, you are destined for greatness, dont forget that. Your powers, abilities, they are something special and you will decide whether you will use them for ill or for good. I believe in you, make us proud son." And with that, Falusk Railus died. It rained across the city as the Rarikii warships left to go North and destroy more cities. Jac was completely alone, the whole city was completely wiped out. He put both his parents in coffins at the nearby cemetary. He engraved a stone with a knife he took from his mother, as a symbol to remember her. He wore the necklace she gave him and vowed not to take it off no matter what happened. He also dug a 6-foot deep hole at the top of a hillside overlooking the valley of Ademius. He put their coffins inside, and it said "Here lies Falusk and Dureia Railus, a brave father of honor and a kind mother of pure heart". He later found Shina's body shot multiple times, which only worsened the pain. He burried her along his father and mother, and he swore that he would kill the man who had taken his family from him. The grenade he had taken left scars across the right side of his face, but it also gave him a glimpse of the huge scar that the soldier had when his helmet had fallen off. He looked to the rainy nighy sky, the huge red glow off the burning city behind him and he yelled as loud as he could. He wanted revenge... 'Exile from Tyos' Ever since the death of his beloved, Jac found ways to get by. Almost immediately he took off to the streets of the burning metropolis he called home. The landing pad he was to take his mom to was destroyed, and the man who they were to meet seemed to have left in an attempt to save his own hide. That is, until you saw the freighter that had crashed into an alley way as he tried to escape only to die himself. Jac managed to get a speeder bike stashed in a shop and he drove out of the city. He planned to go southward, closer to the enemy but farther from the fighting. He knew his tactics, he knew what war was like. Soon, he reached a small port city where he stayed in tavern. He was amazed at the culture behind it. The Rarikii were so warrior driven. Their men were almost always in armor, even the women. If Jac hadn't worn the armor he took off a Rarikii Mercenary he found dead in the seige, he would have defintely been picked out as a Ademian. The night was a warm one, courtesy the whool the farmers harvested in the large countrysides of the South. The Ademians had the precious resources in the icy North, the Rarikii had the sunny days and rural landscape for food in the South. He enjoyed their ale and their food, far more fulfilling than that of the Ademian pallet. He thought he could just live out his life here, but then he remembered that he was with the enemy, and they had taken his parents. That night he had a revelation. Yes, the Rarikii had been at fault, but the people have nothing to do with it. No, only the soldier and his commanding officer are to blame, they called out the order to murder and pillage the city. And he carried out the order without remorse. The next day, Jac jumped on a cargo vessel headed to a world he never heard off. They called it Naboo, but Jac was clueless to what the planet was or who lived on it. He just suspected another war torn world of destruction, since he realized that no planet is free of war. He experianced his first taste of lightspeed that trip, it almost frightened him half to death. He saw a glimpse of Naboo, and it looked just like his homeworld, lush and green, but far more prettier. He knew a life here could last forever. Just as they entered the atmosphere he saw the thousands of ships moving in and out of the Royal City and there the glimmering Theed Palace stood. Banners high and statues low he was happy again for once in his life. He could start anew if he tried. 'Landing On Naboo' He had taken the streets once he was in the city. A suitible apartment was on his current thought, and after that a job. He was coming across the bank when a man rushed out off a doorway and into the alleyway. Two royal guards from Theed Palace as well as a small police speeder followed him. Jac was wondering what he had done, but it didn't look good. The man ran up to him and pulled out a blaster. Jac instictively went to raise his hand but the man wrapped his arm around Jac's neck and pointed the gun at his head, lowered to show he wasn't threatening an immediate shot. "Come closer and I'll blast this kid," he said. The guard chasing in front of the police drew his own blaster. He had a black beard and a muscular chin. He was obviously thick muscled, but he wasn't a brute. His left calf muscle was witness to a sheathed sword that must be a symbo, of rank. The other guard held a spear in his hands, obviously an electro-staff offmake. The police wore a wierd uniform, but it seemed to be a cultural thing and Jac respected it. Obviusly, the man who Jac was anxiously staring at was the Captain of the Royal Guard. The robber had lifted the gun higher when the Captain said," Drop the gun and give us the crystal, and we'll let you get off with a not so severe jail sentence other than life". The man just raised the gun up to Jac, and made a huge mistake. Jac grabbed his arm and twisted him over his head. The thug fell on his back and coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. The Captain was astonished. The two cops accompanying them ran up and placed cuffs on the thug, handing the crystal to the Captain. "What's your name kid?" "Jac'vul Railus, but they call me Jac," he replied. "Nice moves back there, he was easily two times your weight if not more." "Well, I was born with gifts, or a curse more like it. Im not even your race." "You look human enough to me..." "I'm Adelian. Not from here, Naboo or whatever you call it." "Never heard of 'em. Now you might be wondering what you just got caught into. We have medics here if-" "No, I'm fine, just running from an old past," he trailed. "Well thats a nasty business, can't run forever eh? I bet the queen would want to meet you now that you just saved her most valuable treasure, that crystal is lightsaber crystal." "What the fierfek (mandolorian for "posion" and not used as a curse word, its similar to "crap") is that?" "Ah ha ha. Mando' eh?" "No but their culture influences our planet, no what's a lightsaber?" "Haha. Dont waste your time with silly questions. I can't believe you don't know what that is, Jedi come though here every day. You're a real foreigner aren't ya." "Well, I'd be honored to meet you queen but I don't want to be a hero, I just want to find home and live out my life." 'Meeting the Queen' As 18 year old on the run, he knew he was old enough to live on his own. He had begun to fend for himself at a pretty early age. "By the way, I'm Captain Deniss of Her Majesty's Elite Royal Guard. However I serve under Captain Panaka." With that he hoped into the speeder with Deniss and they rode to the palace while another speeder came to transport the theif to the city jail. He marveled at the amazing architecture that was far superior to that of Rarikii and even that of the Ademians. He knew a good life was going to begin here,? he just wanted to start it now. They weaved through the crowds until they came to Theed Palace, far bigger up close. Jac marveled at the fountains that covered the city and the gorgeous waterfalls that had carved the great jeweled city. It was paradise. As they walked countless stairs and past guards of both the Elite Royals and the Guard, they reached the throne room. The Queen was seated at the end near the huge windowsil, while council was positioned around her. Jac's chin dropped as he starred at the queen. "She's a kid?" The council gasped. "How dare you adress Her Highness with such a lowly word," a man who had begun to grow a white beard said. Captain Deniss began," Your Highness, this is Jac'vul Railus, he stopped the theif who stole the crystal. May I say that the take down was astounding." She shifted in her seat and then whole council watched. "Where are you from hero?,"she said in young voice, but held authority that Jac never knew existed. "I am from the Adelius System. On the planet Tyos, it is far from here, very far. It was a 3 years journey due to the underdeveloped space travel of my planet. I came from a war striken world. My family was murdered in a seige on our glittering city that now has become a graveyard of rubble and debris. Our race, the Adelians, are of this planet, much like you humans. However, we were always learned to be born with heightened senses, greater stamina and agility. We even seem to appear "beautiful" or attractive to other races other than our own. Other than this I cannot say much, excpet the fact my people are at war with the Rarikii. They are a warrior society who dominates with military. They seek to dominate us as well as us to them. We had peace but war sparks again, and we are weak from our last war, the Ademians. They have been long made up of long ago Mandalorian immigrants seeking riches,war, and new lands. The heavily influence the Rarikii but we are completely cut off from the rest of the galaxy you all know. We are heavily isolated and thus have no knowledge of what you all know. We can barely reach the Mandalorians themselves. This is like a dream for me. I am no hero, I'm an exile." "Well noble-hearted young man, you have saved a great treasure. This is not just a crystal but it is said the be the great lightsaber crystal of Darth Revan during his redemption of becoming a Jedi. I intrust it to you know as a reward. Keep in mind this is very valuable and not to be taken lightely." "My lady, how could a low person like me accpet such a high valued gift?" "Take it, I have no use for it anyways. I haven't properly introduced myself either, take this as a gift from me, Queen Amidala." "Thank you, my lady." Captain Deniss handed the crystal to Jac and they both exited the chamber. "How old was she? Sixteen, Seventeen?" The Captain laughed. "Easy pretty boy. Fighting smarts and your race's good looks may be a deadly combo, but she's way out of your league." "Ha, I was just joking. But seriously how old is she?" "Fourteen." "Wow" "Hey why dont you live with me? Come one we know each other pretty well now, and you have nowhere to stay." "I guess so, ya that would be good." And so then forth was it official that Jac had been adopted into Deniss's family. It was small, he only had one daughter and a beautiful wife who loved him. They accepted Jac with open arms, but he couldn't tell wether his race's looks or their good hearts were the major factor. Deniss begged Jac to join him on the Guard, and Jac was ready to accept without a hesitation. He was living a life he had wanted again. 'The Elite Royal Guard' Jac was immediately a good worker. He spent most of his morning sitting at the table drinking caf while Elaina (his younger adopted sister) would play at the overhead screen. Naboo was growing small tensions towards the ever growing Trade Federation that loomed around their system. Republic aid was not encouraged but ever so often the Senate saw fit to discuss the matter. Jac never really acknowledged that the Naboo were part of the Republic, but he never saw fit as to pick a side. He only cared about taking care of his new family, who now couldn't remember him being a stranger. They were like his new family, his second parents and his first sibling. Deniss would spend hours at the gym before he came home. As always, Jac would be in a workshop where he worked partime, and good at it to. He planned to open a shop by his house one day, where Deniss could learn a lot about mechanics and repairing items he wanted to repair. Around noon he and Deniss would leave the villa they lived in and walk down the streets of Theed. They always enjoyed speaking to one another as they walked up the stairs to Theed Palace and began their daily routine as Royal Guards. There wasn't much of a use for them. Here and there groups of serial killers and deadly hostiles would commit violent crimes that the guard responded to, but nothing out of the ordinary. However, at a close to the peace Naboo had experianced, the council received word the the Trade Federation had begun a blockade of the planet. 'Pre-Clone Wars (33 BBY - 32 BBY)' Blockade over Naboo The fleet was massive and no way to leave the planet was emerging. Immediately the guard was dispatched to high alert and began to prepare for combat. No droids were invading at the present time, but everyone knew what would happen. Resistence was futile and the Naboo new it. Jac was running down the streets telling women and children to get into their homes while his teammates were setting up railguns and AA-Turrets. Suprisingly, a man walked over across the street and looked at Jac. He was obviously a Kel Dor, but he wore a brown cloak and was hooded from Jac's view. Jac was confounded. "Who are you," he asked. The Kel Dor lowered his hood and revealed a lightsaber strapped to his belt. "My name is Master Plo Koon of Kel Dor. I need to speak with the Queen, it is urgent." "Listen pal, I need you to get into a safe place we are under threat of invasion-" He purposefuly moved his robe sideways to show his entire clothing and the saber dangling from his belt. "I am a Jedi." With that statement, Jac immediately ran up the steeps to Theed Palace with Plo. The past year he lived on Naboo gave him immense knowledge on the Galaxy. He knew about the Jedi, the Republic, the Senate, the Hutts, and even the Trade Federation before it began to do this. They were at the entrance to the throne room when Deniss ran up. "Master Plo, what are you doing here and what are you doing with my son?" "Sorry Captain, I must speak with the Queen. Master Qui Gon and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi are on their way here to negotiate with the Federation. It is urgent that we get people of the planet before the blockade closes." "We can't, there are to many ships to get through the closing gap. We have to try and sit this out and let the Republic help." "There is still another matter. This boy here has a power I haven't seen for a very long time. He is exceptionally gifted not by race I have never seen, but I can feel the Force in him." "You want to take my son to be a Jedi, at a time like this?" "I ask not for myself, but what would happen if he does. He could protect Naboo, and two more Jedi are on their way. He can do better as a Jedi than as a Guard." Deniss was uneasy, but he knew that Jac showed unatural abilities much similar to the Jedi. He agreed and told his son this was for the best, and that doing this would make him proud. Plo and Jac raced into the council chamber where they found the Queen. Talk was short, but they came to the conclusion that Jac would be taken to Coruscant and train as a Jedi so he could better be suited to help his new home. Jac remembered the crystal he had with him always, was this a new kind of destiny? Was he to be a new person? They took a small vessel not ment for much but travel. Before the blockade closed he vowed to see his family once again, they would not die. Immediately the ship jumped to hyperspace and they began the journey to Coruscant. He marveled at how much speed the ships of the known galaxy could travel, far superior to his homeworld. He still remembered the days there, but now all he could remember were faint black shadowed memories of what had been. For almost a day they traveled before the ship had reached its destination. In that time Jedi Master Plo had talked about the Jedi and the Sith. The wars they fought and the battles they ended, the formation of the Republic and the Great Sith War. He even mentioned the wars between the Mandalorians and the battles against Darth Revan. It was then that Jac showed him his crystal, and Plo marveled at it. He couldn't believe a mere Naboo Royal Guard owned a crystal of one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Much more came later about how the Trade Federation was becoming unchecked and serving as a military rather than a trade empire. Soon, the speeder entered Coruscant's atmosphere and Jac was amazed. The entire city was actually the entire planet. No grass or plains or mountains. The entire planet was encompassed into a huge city of activity and bustling hubs. Other than the fact that a great deal of factories and workplaces stretched across the horizon, the huge downtown area was amassed with great skyscrapers and buildings littered with windows and screens for commercial reasons. It was a dream to Jac. Plo explained that the planets were represented by the Senate, and each planet of the Republic had a Senator that usually served as an advisor for the planet's ruler. Occasionaly a King or Queen would come to Coruscant and present a case to the Senate that sounds much more severe than most, but almost always the Senators represented. Each Senator was usually on the side of the Chancellor, or more leaned towards their own reasons. The current one, Chancellor Valorum, was a good leader and everyone had a decent understanding of his goals, pure as they were. But the man named Palpatine wanted his position, and people could tell he would soon get that job. The Jedi Council did not like him, but they definetly supported Valorum. Plo also explained that even though the Jedi serve the Republic, the Jedi Order does not answer to its wishes. They do have an obligation to its greater good, but they do not have to give way to all the Chancellor's demands or wishes. He merely encourages them, and they usually comply. Jedi Training ''Tests of Becoming a Jedi'' The Jedi Temple was magnificant. Untouched by the industrialized outcroppings, it was located farther from the other skyscrapers, but it was like all of them were crushed together into this temple. If Jac didnt know any better he could swear it resembled the temples on his homeworld long ago. He was anxious as ever and Plo told him that he should better calm down once he meets the council. Before hand Jac had recieved the age old midichlorian test that all younglings suspected of Force-sensetivity had. A prick of the finger which he then transmitted to a midichlorian counter. The scales were massive, completely off the charts. The Chosen One? Perhaps or perhaps not. Plo personally questioned the prophecy, and the interpretation could mean anything on a number of scales. Any way the council would definetly dileberate on the boy's potential. The ship found an open landing platform where Senate Guards came to greet them. Besides them were small pockets of engineers and pilot recorders going to and fro. Jac looked up at the massive walls of the temple and the ships that flew by its four towers. Plo motioned Jac forward and the crew workers greeted them with words like "Morn'in" and "How are you today Master?". Breif responses were said and eventually Plo and Koon climbed the stairway into the Jedi Temple Main Floor. Thousands of Jedi were walking across the floors and into rooms that Jac could only dream of. It was like he felt at home again. He felt closer, the Force he had learned about was everywhere and it made him pure and calm inside. Multiple masters and knights greeted Plo and shook Jac's hand, most of them awe struck when they reached out and touched his being as the Force enveloped everything. A minutes worth of walking and maneuvering finally brought them to the elevator that led to the Council Chamber. The council was as deliberate as ever. Jedi Master Yoda sat directly in front of Jac, which Plo explained was customary. Jedi Master Mace Windu curiously looked at him with great interest, which Jac tried to ignore. He could feel Jac's reaction, which only made Mace study the boy more. Yoda started the conversation. "From where, is this boy from, hmm?" "Tyos," Plo started. "Not a well known system. Home to the race of humans known as Adelians. You are looking at what I guess you call the survivor of his people. The Ademians and Rarikii are two waring factions, one Mandalorian based, the other civilized and noble. Apparently the Ademians are losing their war, and this boy fled to start a life on Naboo. He was adopted by Captain Deniss of the Royal Guard and he lived there until I found him. They agreed to let him train as a Jedi, and his readings are off the scales. We escaped Naboo just before the blockade came into the system." "Indeed, a scaring backstory you have. Fear of losing more family, do you have?" "No sir," Jac said. "I only want to become a Jedi to protect my family like I couldn't my first." "A noble heart, you have. A great purity I sense in you." Mace Windu leaned forward. "True, I do not sense fear in you, only determination. Master Plo, the Council will deliberate on the boy while you escort him outside. Never before has such an older boy been considered." Plo took Jac outside of the Chambers where they waited in the hallway. It was a grueling ten minutes before they brought him back up. Jac entered the room and stood in front of Master Windu. A test was run to see his perception abilities. He managed to answer all the halopad questions even before they were all seen by Windu on the screen. He was astonished. "After consideration, the Council has agreed to let you join the Jedi Order, and to start your way to becoming a Jedi." ''Master and Padawan'' (To be Written) The Naboo Invasion Ended (To be Written) The Jedi Trails (To be Written) Knight of the Order (To be Written) Mission to Sandar ''Finding the Culprit'' (To Be Written) ''Unseen Difficulties'' (To be Written) ''Cat and Mouse'' (To be Written)